


hot like an oven, sweat like a barrel

by harperuth



Series: i met you in the summer [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Body Modification, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, modded arrays, oh lads its soft, varied arrays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harperuth/pseuds/harperuth
Summary: Rodimus licked his lips, rubbing Drift with his digits still, “Tradesies, or you wanna rub one out?”“Oh,” Drift considered his options. Rodimus was really good with his mouth, but, “Get up here.”
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Series: i met you in the summer [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828810
Comments: 15
Kudos: 84





	hot like an oven, sweat like a barrel

**Author's Note:**

> so, i don't know how to tag this, but i do offer this insight: varied arrays is my way of trying out differing genital looks or functions for tfs. for example, an array that might resemble someone on hormones. in this case drift is based off a memory of a reading i did in college ages ago of an intersex person describing themselves. if i've depicted this in a not chill way, feel free to let me know!
> 
> for the prompt 'varied arrays' with drift/rodimus
> 
> title is from 'there was a thump, then another' by you, me, and everyone we know

“Driiiift,” Rodimus collapsed against his back, no easy feat, “Drift, Drift, Drift.”

“Did you hear something?” Drift play frowned at Ratchet, who snorted.

“Might have to spray the bay down for pests again,” Ratchet said, “I think there’s some kinda glitchmouse infestation.”

“Meeeean,” Rodimus buried his face in Drift’s neck cables, “Come oooon.”

Drift ignored him, glaring down at the board game. Ratchet liked this ridiculous human game, and Drift was determined to beat him one of these cycles. It wasn’t going well so far.

“I think it might be a parasite, actually,” Ratchet said. Drift rolled his optics, “You appear to have gained some kind of leech.”

“Rude,” Rodimus blew a raspberry, another disgusting human thing so many bots on board had picked up. Drift reached back and elbowed him, before touching a space on the board and flipping several pieces to white.

“Get new material,” Ratchet grinned, a rare thing, and touched a space, instantly flipping the entire board to black.

“Well, slag,” Drift muttered, trying to work out where he’d gone wrong.

“How ‘bout frag?” Rodimus murmured, his voice over the top lascivious. 

Ratchet shook his head, “Kid, that’s the worst pick up line I’ve ever heard. You really gonna reward him for that?”

“Well,” Drift steamrolled over Rodimus’s sputtering, “It’s either that or he keeps annoying me until I give in.”

“Have you considered just not fragging him at all?” Ratchet asked, but there was a lightness to his field and a hint of a smile on his face.

“Hmm,” Drift rubbed his chin, “I dunno. He’s pretty good in berth.”

Ratchet barked a laugh and Drift grinned, reaching back to link his digits with Rodi’s. Ratchet shut the electronic board off, stowing it in his subspace, “Mhm, I doubt he’s _that_ good.”

“Hey!” Rodimus finally managed to get in, “I’m more than good enough to impress even you, old man.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Ratchet snorted, “And considering I have no plans to see it, guess I’ll never believe it.”

Drift snickered, but towed Rodimus out of the room easily, considering 90% of his weight was on Drift’s back, “Bye Ratchet.”

“Later, squirt,” Ratchet waved distractedly, already pulling something new out to keep him occupied, “Come see me about parasite removal sometime.”

Drift laughed as the door slid shut, dropping Rodimus’s servo to hike his legs up and carry him fully. Rodimus groaned, “I’m gonna make him like me one day.”

“He likes you,” Drift assured, “That was very much him liking you.”

“I’m gonna make him say nice things to me one day,” Rodimus amended. 

“Dream big, Rod,” Drift scoffed, “I don’t think he even does that for _Rung_ , and they’ve been friends for literally ever.”

Rodimus grumbled but stayed quiet. Drift headed for the general direction of the Command quarters, “So, yours or mine?”

Something special, or just a tumble? Drift translated internally. He liked the boundaries. Rodimus was a fun hookup, every time, Drift hadn’t been exaggerating about that. But, he still liked to know what his expectations were before going into it. Rodimus had never asked, just gone with it.

“Yours,” Rodimus hummed, mouthing at the back of Drift’s neck. Drift jostled him just a little, ignoring the warming panel against the small of his back. A tumble then. Drift let himself warm to the idea.

By the time he keyed in the code to his hab, he was pretty well warmed. 

Rodimus kicked until Drift set his pedes back on the floor, snatching Drift lightning quick and pushing him onto the berth. Drift laughed, reaching up until Rodimus blanketed his frame, “Hi there, parasite.”

“Rude,” Rodimus vented, but dipped to kiss Drift all the same. Rodimus kissed frantically and messy all the time, every time. It appealed to Drift somehow, that Rodimus was so all over the place, so excited to be kissing _Drift_ that he couldn’t contain any part of him. Rodimus’s glossa tapped his denta a couple times, before withdrawing completely; he bit at Drift’s lip, then plunged back in to roll at Drift’s glossa. 

Drift accepted it all, something both familiar and new every time, relaxing into it. Rodimus’s panel scraped against his, throwing a shiver up his struts. Rodimus pulled back again to mouth at Drift’s jaw, “Yeah?”

“Yeah, Rodi,” Drift gasped when Rodimus’s glossa dipped into the vents of his helm, “Frag, yeah.”

“Open,” Rodimus hummed, “Come on, open, wanna go down on you.”

“ _Frag_ ,” Drift found the command line and executed it as fast as he was able. Even knowing about the fire thing, Drift had to wonder sometimes if Rodimus had a displacement ability. The speed at which his mouth was on Drift’s array was startling, “Ah, Rodimus!”

The other thing that Rodimus had never asked about, just gone with, was his array. 

Drift liked his array, he’d been forged with it. He had never really gotten the appeal of mods, so he just...hadn’t. It threw mechs for a loop sometimes. A lot of questions.

The first time, with Rodimus, he’d slid down to his knees in front of Drift and only said, “Tell me if I do something you don’t like.”

Here and now Rodimus licked a broad stripe up the flat of dermametal between Drift’s mesh, flirting with but ultimately avoiding Drift’s node. Drift whined, “ _Rodimus_.”

“Yeah,” Rodimus said into his mesh and Drift’s hips twitched up, “Frag, keep talking.”

“Glutton,” Drift vented quicker, his fans not doing enough to pull cool air into his frame.

“You know it,” Rodimus drew back enough to grin up at him. Drift grinned back. Rodimus ducked his face into Drift’s mesh once more. 

Drift relaxed under the attention, letting the charge slip through him slowly. Rodimus was never any less fervent no matter how many times he did this, licking and sucking at Drift’s mesh eagerly, pressing at the slick flat with a digit or two. Drift might not have had a valve, but the pressure was nice.

Rodimus had gotten him worked up to rocking into his face, small whines and whimpers falling from his vocalizer, when he pulled back again. Drift squirmed, “Slag it all Rodi, _please_.”

“I’ll get to it,” Rodimus licked his lips, rubbing Drift with his digits still, “Tradesies, or you wanna rub one out?”

“Oh,” Drift considered his options. Rodimus _was_ really good with his mouth, but, “Get up here.”

Rodimus scrambled up, panel still locked. Drift looked at it, then back up at him, “Are you working on some kind of restraint exercise?”

“Nah,” Rodimus squirmed, panel transforming away, “I was kind of focused in there for a second, I forgot.”

Affection spread through Drift, slow and warm like the charge humming in his circuits. He curled a servo around Rodimus’s collar faring, yanking him down for a kiss. Rodimus groaned into his mouth and Drift knew that he’d finally realized how much charge was running through his system.

It was a lot, Drift knew. Rodimus ran hotter and burned longer than a lot of mechs Drift had ‘faced. He also got incredibly charged up when he used his mouth.

Drift let his servos wander down Rodimus’s sides, bringing one to wrap around his spike. Rodimus had a modded spike. He’d told Drift all about it the first time they’d fragged. It was cute, both Rodimus’s excitement about his mod, and his spike itself. Drift brushed a digit over the tendril that wrapped around Rodimus’s spike, saying hello.

He was pretty fond of _that_ mod. 

The tendril unwound, and Rodimus pulled back from the kiss to pant. Drift smirked up at him, letting go of his collar faring to bring his other servo down so the tendril could wrap around his digit. Rodimus’s optics flickered, “Oh frag.”

Drift shuddered, the schirr of Rodimus’s plating against his own throwing off sparks and reminding him of the charge he’d already built. He wiggled his digit free, “C’mon, c’mon.”

Rodimus dropped his hips between Drift’s thighs completely, pushing up just enough that he could see Drift’s face, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Drift grinned, wriggling until he had Roddy right where he wanted him. His spike pushed between his mesh, charge heavy nodes of the underside skating over Drift’s flat, and the tendril pushed its way around until it wrapped eagerly around Drift’s node. Drift moaned and Rodimus’s optic shutters dropped half closed.

“Good?” Rodimus trembled over him, hips twitching forward occasionally.

“Yeah, yes,” Drift lifted a knee and hooked it around Rodimus’s hip, “Move.”

Rodimus ground forward against him, picking up a smooth, rolling rhythm quickly enough. Drift watched his face, the way he bit his lip with each thrust, the pinking of his face as energon raced through it, highlighting the dermal imperfections spotting his cheeks and nose. Drift watched as long as he was able, until it was too much and he had to throw his head back.

The tendril had picked up the perfect squeeze-release around his node, just off time with Rodimus’s movement. It was enough to tip him over into a long, slow overload, his frame shaking with each eave of charge that crashed over him. 

Rodimus’s movements grew jerky and fast, before he gasped. Drift brought his head down just in time to see his tendril flirting with his transfluid channel before Rodimus collapsed against him. Drift hummed, “New coding on that?”

“Yeah,” Rodimus gasped, hips jerking again, “Just— oh frag— playing around.”

“Mm,” Drift nuzzled at his audial, “Was good.”

“I’m always good,” Rodimus picked his head up enough to find Drift’s lips, kissing him just as messily as before. 

Drift grinned into it, “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Rodimus bit at his lip, pressing himself up on shaky struts to slip down Drift’s frame once more, “Watch me then.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking summer heat prompts on twitter [@robopunkcfb](https://twitter.com/robopunkcfb)


End file.
